


DNA Doesn't Make a Family, Love Does

by jacquelee



Series: Warehouse 13 reimagined [3]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Community: ladiesbingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: After having used her time machine to send Myka and Kate into the past to live a day as Rebecca and Jack, Helena has some revelations about her life and the people around her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ladiesbingo](http://ladiesbingo.dreamwidth.org) for the prompt DNA.

The time machine had worked. Myka and Kate had traveled back in time into Rebecca and Jack's bodies and had not only identified the artifact but also been successful in storing it in a place where it had been hopefully undisturbed for all these years. 

Rebecca had agreed to stay in the B&B for what would probably be the final few weeks of her life, seeing the aggressiveness of her cancer. 

All of these events, especially telling Claudia and Leena about the prior usage of her time machine, had truly made Helena think. 

This was her first time back in the Warehouse since she had been captured in front of the Escher vault with MacPherson. The regents had agreed to her returning only because Rebecca's story sounded too plausible to ignore, especially combined with the video from the past they had found by the time machine. And because there were enough agents present to subdue her should she try anything. 

Of course, she had not told them that it would have been no problem for her to incapacitate all of them in a heartbeat. But doing so wasn't particularly what she wanted at this moment anyways.

For some reason, the anger and devastation she had felt before she went into the bronzer and even more so after having been debronzed had abated more and more these last few months. 

These people, these strangers she hadn't known about just a year ago (or technically a hundred years ago), somehow had become a sort of family for her. Knowing them, knowing their love for life and for what they were doing had made it easier for her to remember why life was worth living. Why it was worth preserving life instead of destroying it. 

While she had stopped actually wanting to go through with her plan to use the Minoan Trident a while ago, she had still not told them where the parts of the Trident were. Some of the reason to not do so was that she was afraid they would rebronze her once they knew, even though they had reassured her that they wouldn't as long as they had enough reason to believe that she was not a danger anymore. 

But there was also the little part of her that still hated the world and everything it had done to her. Yes, she was healed from the ordeal of being incapacitated for a hundred years but still being conscious, at least physically, but everything still seemed too harsh, too loud, too much. 

Bringing the memory of losing Christina back, the original reason for her grief and anger, had reminded her of all the reasons she had wanted to use the Trident. 

But the people who had been around her the entire twenty two hours, Vanessa, Leena, Claudia, Myka and Kate, the latter two having been unconscious and completely dependant on her and even Rebecca, whom she didn't know but with whom she had already bonded, had reminded her of what going through with her plan would mean. 

Having to kill or at the very least incapacitate at least one of them, probably more, for the purpose of ending it all, killing all of them in the process was a price that was too high to pay. She wanted to experience less, not more. Killing again, or even just fighting again, would be too much at this point. 

All of these thoughts ran through Helena's head while she pretended to still do the check up on the time machine that she had finished quite a while ago. Claudia was telling Myka and Kate what had happened here, after they had informed all of them what had happened in the past. Leena had gone with Vanessa and Rebecca to the B&B. 

Turning towards the time machine again, Helena returned to being lost in her thoughts. 

"Hey, you were really great today."

Helena turned around and saw Myka smiling at her. Evidently Claudia had finished talking to her and Kate, as she was now looking over the time machine on the other side and Kate was nowhere to be seen. 

Tentatively, still deep in thought, Helena smiled back. 

"You too. You've identified the artifact and even kept it safe."

"Well, all in a day's work."

"Yes it is."

Helena could tell that Myka wanted to say more and she was quite sure she knew what about. Everyone had known about Christina's death but not about the details and how she had tried to prevent her death by going back in time. Not about what she did when that didn't succeed. And sure enough, after a moment, Myka cleared her throat and took a deep breath.

"Claudia told us about what you did when you used the time machine. I'm sorry you had to be reminded of Christina like that. I'm sure it was not easy."

Helena took a moment to respond and when she did, she did so in a low voice.

"No, it was not."

Myka seemed to struggle for words but not willing to give up. 

"I know you are just getting used to all this, life, the Warehouse, everything, but, we are a family here. Vanessa, Claudia, Leena, Kate and Nalini, even Rebecca, we are all in this together. And we are here for each other. What I mean is, you are part of that family now. If you want to. Christina, she was your daughter and I understand that, but you can let her go. You need to let her go. You have your own life now. You can have a new family. For all of us, it doesn't matter if we are blood related. We don't have to share the same DNA to make a family."

After that speech, Myka seemed a little lost for what to do now. Helena was too. So instead of making a speech of her own, she just simply nodded. She had to process everything.

"Thank you."

Smiling again, Myka nodded too. 

"Let's go to the B&B and get some sleep, shall we? Claudia says you didn't sleep at all, so that makes what, 24 hours? That's not good."

Helena cocked an eyebrow. 

"Have you slept?"

Now Myka laughed a little. 

"No. That's my point. Shut eye all around."

"I think I'd rather stay here and look over the time machine again. I don't want to miss it if something is wrong with it."

Myka seemed reluctant to accept that. 

"You can cut yourself some slack. You deserve it."

Frowning, Helena looked over at Claudia. 

"Claudia is here to watch me. I am not going to roam through the Warehouse freely taking out dangerous artifacts to destroy the world."

It was supposed to be light hearted, but Helena realized that she had shocked Myka with those words. 

"That is not… I didn't…"

"I'm sorry. I know you didn't want to imply that. I'm just… I want to stay here for a while. I promise I won't do anything to hurt either myself or anyone else."

Seemingly still not knowing what to say, but inclined to let it go, Myka just nodded. 

"Okay. Just, don't push yourself too hard. You don't need to prove yourself. Not to us anyways. Certainly not to me."

With that, she smiled one last time and turned to leave. Suddenly, Helena had the urge to hold her back. All the things she had thought about before still clotted up her brain and she needed some way to free herself up from all the negativity. 

"It's on Christina's coffin."

She said it very quietly, but Myka had heard her. Turning around, she looked at her questioningly. 

"What is?"

"The Trident. One part of the Minoan Trident."

The understanding slowly became evident on Myka's face. For a moment, she didn't seem to know what to say. Then she smiled again, this time a warm and genuine smile that Helena had only rarely seen but that she definitely would like to see again.

"Thank you."

Helena smiled too. It had been a spur of the moment decision to say it, to let go of that last vestige of her plan. Myka talking about the people who indeed were slowly becoming her family despite not sharing the same DNA had solidified her resolve to try this living thing. To give up once and for all the idea of ending it all. 

For the first time in a very long while, she felt like she maybe could truly be happy again.


End file.
